Afterglow
by Bexmar
Summary: There was never a time when Yusei wanted Jaden more than right after he'd just had him... Yusei lies awake with a slumbering Jaden at his side when his desire for his lover begins to intervene. Again. OOC, AU, PWP. For Iraina.


**Afterglow**

Well... So those of you who have alerted yourselves to me probably noticed that I haven't posted anything in a long time. It's been over a year now, actually XD Oops. Well, I know I haven't exactly chosen the most popular of fandoms to write for my big comeback so I don't expect huge amounts of reviews, but I've really taken a shine to Starshipping since watching the Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time Movie (both the dubbed and the Abridged versions XD). Plus, I don't care if Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't popular anymore, it's freaking AWESOME and no one will tell me different! D:

Also, I won't ever write Starshipping (or Synchroshipping or 5DXshipping, for that matter) in the canonverse. It just makes me way too sad to think that they'd have to leave each other and never be together because they live in different times D': I don't care if you care, screw canon, I have Starshipping! D8

Yusei – 20 years.

Jaden – 18 years.

Just in case people get antsy about underage sex :P

**Dedication:** For Iraina again! X3 Aah, I miss you so much! D: This will clearly be very late, since you know how long it takes me to write and also how uninspired I am these days haha, but _Happy Birthday_ anyway and I love you muchly! :D For you, some shameless, plotless, smutful yaoi-ness to get you through the day!

_-Starshipping-_

There was never a time when Yusei wanted Jaden more than right after he'd just had him.

It was a peculiar thing that he found his brunet lover more attractive and arousing after sex than before or even during it, but well, Yusei took one look at his tousled sun-streaked hair and reddened cheeks, noted his relaxing body slumping against his in exhaustion and felt the pounding heart beating beneath his slim chest as it tried to regain its regular rhythm and he practically fell in love all over again. His cravings for the over-excitable teen were uncharacteristically insatiable, but the dark-haired mechanic couldn't think of any other way he'd prefer himself to be.

For instance, he was in the most complete and wonderful bliss right now with Jaden sprawled out beside him, tangled in his bedsheets in the middle of the night, his breathing slow but his face still flushed from an already warm night having gotten hotter. A faint sheen of sweat could still be detected, cooling Jaden's tired body and smelling sweet to Yusei as it mixed with the heavy scent of sex in the air. Just the sight of Jaden intoxicated Yusei to dizzying highs.

And all Jaden did was turn over on his side in his sleep, now facing away from him, and completely oblivious his lover's growing discomfort forming between his legs. Sighing, Yusei conceded defeat and tried hard to ignore his physical needs in favour of Jaden's... _recovery._ After all, because he seemed to just not be able to get enough of the brunet, he had picked up a habit of working Jaden to his limit nearly every night now. He couldn't say that either of them was complaining, but Yusei figured just because Jaden had gotten him more interested in their relationship and sex rather than with the motorcycles he'd tinkered around with for the better part of the twenty years he'd been alive, didn't mean that he should just coax his lover into a never-ending night of passionate lovemaking whenever he felt like it. He most definitely _could_ coax Jaden into it, don't misunderstand, but he wouldn't. Of course not... Well. He's fought the desire off successfully multiple times, at least.

Jaden's foot then brushed the mechanic's own unconsciously in his sleep and, responding to the warmth he met, the teen clumsily shuffled backward so that his back pressed solidly up against Yusei's side, after which followed a contented yawn and happy smile that lit Yusei's face up with a smile of his own, although this didn't help in the least to distract him from the thought of waking his lover and near-demanding/pleading for another round. The dark-haired youth turned slightly and wrapped one arm possessively around Jaden's waist, the other under his head, while bringing their naked bodies flush against each other and settling his face into the mess of brown hair that was splayed across his pillow and arm. Jaden gave a small whimper of content and settled himself in comfortably into his arms, relaxing further as Yusei began to stroke his hair out of his eyes to nuzzle against his cheek.

The 20 year old couldn't believe how much he loved this boy sometimes. Every time he felt his heart swell to an alarming size whenever Jaden so much as smiled at him – and it was such an infectious smile too, at that. So childlike, but always warm and enthusiastic, never failing to make Yusei feel like he was _home._ His hold on the brunet tightened, entangling them further in each other, becoming lost once again in his emotions and feelings for the person he held dearest to his heart.

Yusei couldn't help but move Jaden's hair out of the way to reveal his slender neck and kissed there gently, just under the hair line. Jaden stirred only slightly, and slept on. His dark-haired lover continued to indulge, persisting in his kisses to the back of his neck, slowly edging around to settle in between the sweet junction where his neck and shoulder met. His hand had moved from around Jaden's waist so that his fingers danced around his hip instead, carefully caressing up and down his ribs and thigh, sneakily brushing a thumb over a rousing nipple and, every now and then, wandering _dangerously_ close to a certain interested body part of the brunet's.

By now, Jaden's dreams had steadily become hotter, more involved, and his breathing had hitched up ever so slightly. Yusei only vaguely registered that this is exactly what he wanted to avoid for at least tonight, to give Jaden a break, but then his hand wandered down too far and softly nudged the beginnings of an arousal, and Jaden breathed out his name in the barest of whispers, unaware that his dreams were reality.

Yusei had to moan quietly at the thought of consuming his lover's thoughts even as he slept, and he pressed himself against Jaden's backside, nibbling harder, this time on a tempting earlobe hiding beneath his mass of soft brunet hair. Unable to help himself any longer as Jaden moaned a most delectable sound, he forgot at once about his decision in favour of reaching down to grasp the half hard arousal, stroking it in an almost thoughtful way, leisurely even. At the same time, he moved his own hips forward, gliding against smooth skin and feeling heat spread across his body now that he felt Jaden instinctively pressing back as he began to stir.

"...Nn... Wh-What's... a-ah, Yusei?" His voice was groggy and laced heavily with a drowsiness that made him sound almost drunk, and yet even then Yusei could hear whimpers impairing his speech, turning him on even more. The arm that Jaden was lying on moved to cup his cheek and turned his head around so that Yusei could put his lips to better use, capturing the brunet's in a gentle yet demanding kiss, dominating the sleepy teen immediately due to his current half-awakened state, but who still managed to return the warmth given to him in kind.

He was then sharply aware of where exactly Yusei's other hand was as he felt a sudden scorching flood of pleasure bubble up in his stomach when Yusei pumped down and then ran a thumb over his now fully hardened arousal.

"O-Oh my god, Yusei! What are you... nngg... _doing?_" Gasping as he felt a similar hardness pressing and rubbing against his backside, his body couldn't help but respond to both sides of pleasure as gradually his legs started spreading on their own, one leg rising from the bed, his foot resting on Yusei's leg.

"I want you..." He breathed into Jaden's ear, taking his own pleasure in drawing out the sounds of his lover's moans and shaky sighs, and at his words he felt a tremor run through the body he was currently worshipping. Smiling, he continued, "I never get tired of having you. That's all." Jaden was dripping now, the sounds he was making rising slightly higher in pitch and growing ever louder in the quiet night. He removed his hand, causing a curse to erupt from a noisy mouth, and Yusei chuckled, pecking Jaden on the lips in an apology and promise for more before bringing his hand around to caress him, a finger carefully and gently nudging his entrance while he resumed the abuse of Jaden's neck and shoulder.

He absolutely loved touching Jaden. He had such an honest body; not that that was much of a surprise. Jaden was honest by nature, preferring to tell someone the whole truth rather than lie or dress it up. His body was no different – it responded immediately to his loving touches with no less intensity than what he gave it, and then some, never refusing or denying his advances if it was what he wanted. Jaden let himself feel everything and everything was just so _right_.

At the insistent and desperate pants of _please_ and _just do it now_, his fingers finally breached Jaden's walls, of which tightened ecstatically as he felt along the velvet inside of his lover. The brunet's moan was the loudest yet and he flung out an arm, grabbing at the sheets while pressing shaking hips back against the assault of pleasure that captured his senses. Yusei moaned himself as he began to stretch and delve deep into Jaden's body, re-exploring everything and loving the contractions that were pulling his fingers in deeper still.

Jaden's own arm reached back to twine his fingers in Yusei's dark, blue-black hair, noisy as ever, his breath quick and loud over his face as he sought out another bruising kiss. It was then when his tongue plunged hungrily into Jaden's deliciously willing mouth that Yusei twisted his fingers and _shoved_ against that chillingly sensitive spot within the brunet and he positively _writhed_ with surprised ecstasy, jamming his hips back for friction as a cry of absolute pleasure ripped its way out from between their connected lips. This just served to turn Yusei on even more as the luscious sounds went straight to his groin, making it hard to concentrate as he was already painfully hard.

Still, he continued to attack that spot deep inside Jaden, relishing every twitch, jerk and shudder that his younger lover gave him. "Y-Yusei... aahh, ooohh god, _Yusei!_" His cry told everything Yusei needed to know, and he hurriedly removed his fingers before Jaden could come, albeit gently and not without Jaden's growl of frustration at the loss of touch and mind boggling electricity shooting up his body. As an apology, Yusei turned Jaden's head towards him again to capture his lips, swallowing his short lived protests. While Jaden lost himself easily in their blistering kiss, both of his hands manoeuvred lower, his right latching on to Jaden's hip while the other stroked his inner thigh as it lifted his leg into the air, spreading his legs wider so that he could enter more easily.

Yusei finally let go of his lover's lips in favour of air, and to speak, his voice so deep and husky with lust that Jaden almost spilled himself over the sheets right then.

"Jaden...do you want me? Do you want me inside you?" He pushed his hardened length along the brunet's opening, but not entering, earning him a whimper and feeling a shiver race its way along the smaller body, goosebumps rising along his skin in anticipation. Pleasure chased itself around Yusei's own nerves as he heard himself talking these sweet things into Jaden's ear and listening to his breath hitch. Of course he already knew what Jaden wanted. Still, it was total bliss to hear him admit it so willingly when many others would rather stay stubborn till the end.

"Yusei..._please..._" Jaden's words were almost drowned out by his whimpers of eagerness and fiery impatience. "Yes...yes, _yes,_ I want you in me now, so bad, Yusei... I love you...please..."

And there went Yusei's last reserves of willpower.

Without so much as a warning, he aligned himself with Jaden and thrust hard into the waiting heat that welcomed him gladly, making his grip on Jaden's thigh tighten and his voice rise with Jaden's to the ceiling, unable to keep himself as quiet as he had been any longer. Disinclined to give him a breather, Yusei instead pulled out and plunged back in again even deeper, a low growl of pleasure rumbling out of his throat, complimenting Jaden's sudden cry and restless writhing nicely.

Yusei set the pace, holding Jaden's hip and thigh securely as he found Jaden preferred a faster, harder pace that didn't allow for a moment to just soak in the intensity of the feelings spiralling out of control, as Jaden preferred to do in most things. The mechanic adored making Jaden take it slow as he revered in his body, loved letting Jaden feel every inch of him as his strokes and thrusts penetrated him deeply and slowly, and telling him that he loved him; that _never_ failed to encourage Jaden to constrict around him, which sent his senses into a frenzy of amazing collisions that exploded with electricity each time.

"Jaden...a-ahh, _Jaden_..." He could never help but murmur his lover's name passionately and continuously each time they embraced. He brushed his nose against the nape of Jaden's neck and planted a kiss between his shoulders, burying himself into the blissful heat that was his lover, feeling elation grow in his heart as Jaden's answering cries bounced around the room and echoed in his ears, just for him. Only for him.

On impulse, Yusei heaved himself off the bed, bringing Jaden with him, and he naturally fell onto all fours. Jaden stuttered at the change of position, feeling the adjustment on the inside as well as the outside as Yusei's member pressed so very _hard_ against his prostate for a brief moment as Yusei took his time in smoothing his hands over his back and flattening against narrow hips before his hold tensed and he pushed right back inside of Jaden, all the way.

"H-Holy _shit,_ Yuseeeiii!" Jaden moaned all his heart as his lover continued his assault on that most secret, special place inside him that only Yusei was permitted to do with whatever he wished. All of him belonged to Yusei and he loved so much this small fact that made his soul smile, confident in Yusei's reciprocating feelings that he belonged to Jaden too. Recklessly, he drove himself backwards against Yusei to try and persuade him to pick up the pace, which he knew would work like a charm now that Yusei was quickly losing control of his restraint.

And indeed, Yusei began pummelling Jaden into the mattress, one hand leaving his hip to drift its way up his slick back and bury into his hair once again. Jaden felt the hand flex and tighten before pulling firmly, bringing his head up from its position tucked into his chest and causing a gasp to wretch its way out into the air. With his head forcefully tipped back, he couldn't even try to stop the myriad of sounds spilling from his open mouth, just the way Yusei liked it.

Drowning in a pleasure so deep and raging, Yusei felt himself coming closer to release, the feeling of Jaden's walls sucking him in and pressing him closer in a numbingly hot caress that turned his bones to mush and his self-control to dust. He freed Jaden's hair from his grip and instead redirected his hand downward to grasp Jaden's neglected length, smirking at how hard and wet it was and the way handling it roughly caused Jaden's cries of pleasure to skyrocket in terms of pitch and volume. The sensations that rippled like static along Yusei's sensitised skin caused wherever Jaden happened to touch him to be intensified tenfold and he gave in and let Jaden take hold of the reins for the final lap.

Happily accepting the task, the brunet was all too eager to speed up the pace as he powered backwards into Yusei's hips wildly, catching him momentarily off guard, which drew a startled string of pants and groans of near completion from the dark-haired mechanic. Jaden felt his knees trembling underneath the pressure of the tightly coiled heat pooling in his stomach that Yusei was incessantly stoking inside him and he was _so close_ it almost hurt...

Yusei was in a similar situation, but he endeavoured to hold on for just a few more moments, driving hard and fast into Jaden, making a point of drilling his lover's prostate dead on with every forward thrust and turning his loud moans into earth-shattering wails that could have easily made Yusei come just listening to them.

But it was Jaden turning around that did it. The lithe, beautiful body he held in his revering hands twisted and Yusei found himself staring straight into adoring chocolate eyes, hazy with lust and half-lidded in total ecstasy, wearing an expression of absolute love that melted into Yusei's very essence. It was the last straw. Yusei choked on a moan and he buried himself deep in Jaden once more before his orgasm nearly split him in two, rushing up and down his body repeatedly in relentless tidal waves that crashed over his nerves and into Jaden's eager body.

As soon as Jaden himself caught sight of Yusei's ocean eyes focusing only on him, all of his lover's attention targeted at _him_, he knew he was gone. The sound of Yusei's release could only be matched by the _feeling_ of it coating Jaden's silk walls, and at this Jaden couldn't hold it anymore. With a stuttering wail, he clamped down on Yusei and let himself go over the other's hand, the pleasure spiking and shooting straight through him, flooding him, ripping the breath from him, angry and unyielding and totally _mind blowing._ He drew himself up as close to Yusei as he could, practically sitting in the older man's lap as his trembles and tremors rocked him as viciously as though his own body were having an earthquake. He felt arms wrap around him as the shuddering slowed and pulsed to an unhurried stop, leaving him to bask in the afterglow with his head tipped against Yusei's shoulder.

When he felt Jaden's breath had returned to normal and he had relaxed enough after a particularly fierce orgasm, Yusei patted Jaden's thigh as a signal and took hold of his hips, carefully helping the exhausted teen off of himself before they both toppled to the bed once more while also having switched sides, both shattered and spent. Jaden immediately curled into Yusei's side, seeking warmth as the sweat cooled on his body, and Yusei wrapped an arm around him, resting his head on Jaden's as a yawn stole its way out of him.

"You- ..." Jaden started, but at once was interrupted by a yawn of his own. "...You need to stop turning me on at this time of night, you horny bastard."

"That's _my_ line." Yusei quipped back, but being too tired to actually attempt much of an argument. "You're the reason why I'm always so _horny._" He felt Jaden pull away a bit in favour of stretching out languidly next to him. He glanced over briefly and sighed in exasperation at the sight. "See, _that's_ what I'm talking about."

Surprised, Jaden stared back at Yusei with confusion written all over his face. "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

Just..._that._ You and your..._sexiness!_ I've noticed... You always seem sexiest to me when we've just _had_ sex. And _you_ stretching out like that won't help things. So stop it if you don't want to get nailed three times in a night."

"Ooh, is that a threat?"

Jaden laughed, albeit somewhat weakly as even _he_ knew he might be going a bit far with three times in one night. Besides that, sleep was quickly taking the two over so a third round was probably out by default. The brunet yawned again and burrowed under the covers, glued to the heat Yusei was providing and relaxing further into his arms. He wove their legs together before placing a soft, inelegant kiss on Yusei's chest. Yusei in turn tilted his head upwards and settled his lips over Jaden's in a slow, searing kiss that warmed them both, this time without lust and desire but still with as much love as each could muster.

"I love you." The dark-haired youth whispered between them, his eyes slipping closed as he sluggishly relinquished himself to sleep.

"I love you too, Yusei..." Jaden nuzzled his head under his lover's chin, beginning to drift off into dreamland, his hand over Yusei's heart.

_-Starshipping-_

Yusei awoke peacefully as he gradually became aware if his surroundings, feeling the heat of another body next to him while the sun tried it's hardest to disturb them through the closed curtains. During the night, Jaden had rolled to lie on his belly and was currently using Yusei's arm as a pillow while his own pillow was placed over his head to block out what little sunlight did get through the curtains. Jaden wasn't the most delicate of sleepers so when the rest of Yusei's body woke up he became aware of a certain moisture coating his arm that just so happened to have Jaden's mouth as its source.

Holding back from laughing and agitating his sleeping partner (as a sleep-deprived Jaden, while adorable, was an incredibly cranky Jaden), Yusei turned to grab his phone to check the time. He struggled with his eyelids briefly as he willed them to open so he could actually see where his hand was, but he lost that fight and instead settled for feeling his way to the phone. When he finally did get a hold of it, only one eye obeyed him as it inched open and he groaned when he saw what time it was.

Yusei enjoyed a sleep in as much as the next person, but _1:53pm?_

He stretched out his legs from under Jaden's, hearing them crack and relishing the feeling of movement again. Slowly, he pulled his arm out from Jaden's head (it seemed like Jaden had claimed his whole body as part of a very warm bed) and he sat up, reaching his arms to the ceiling to shake out the feeling of numbness that Jaden had left; not that he minded much.

He waited a moment, just checking to see if Jaden would stir further and if he was safe to get up. There was no movement from the other side of the bed. Releasing a silent whoosh of air, he slipped one leg out of the bed, then the other and managed to sit upright on the edge of the bed without disturbing Jaden. Figuring his was now in the safe zone, he moved to stand up when he felt a tug on his wrist. One eye twitching, Yusei looked down and saw Jaden's long fingers wrapped firmly around his wrist with surprising strength considering he was still very much asleep.

Yusei tried wresting free from Jaden's grip even if he was very reluctant to do so, but instead of pulling sleepy, uncoordinated fingers away like he thought would happen, the fingers tightened on him and he was hauled back with a surprised yelp, falling back to bed next to his lover.

"Jaden!" He protested, sitting up as soon as he landed. He was shoved back down again by a determined palm pressing insistently against his chest and his still tired body was easily knocked down again. Before he could even try for at least one more stand, Jaden rolled until he was lying completely on top of Yusei, pinning him there.

Trying his best to resist the warmth that was doing its job of convincing him to stay, he muttered, "Oi Jaden, c'mon we have to get up now. It's really late." Of course, Jaden wouldn't move. His response consisted of a few unintelligible grunts and the feeling of him pressing himself even more surely into the slightly larger body beneath him.

"Nng...stay...sleeping..." Was the only thing Yusei could make out before Jaden let out a quiet snore and proceeded to drool all over his chest. He'd trapped Yusei between his legs and wound his fingers into his dark hair so deeply he wasn't sure if they'd come out by force. Yusei lay there in the quiet afternoon for a moment, taking in his situation as he listened to Jaden's slow breathing and felt his steady heartbeat thumping away so closely next to his.

Finally, he sighed in defeat and enfolded Jaden in his arms, holding him closer still and settled back into the covers, making himself comfortable as he was sure Jaden wouldn't let him out of this position until _he_ was ready to wake up. Feeling Yusei concede defeat, Jaden let up on his weight and shuffled up his body a bit so that his face was closer to Yusei's and, getting the hint, Yusei leaned down and nipped his lips playfully before sealing them with his own.

Revelling in Jaden and the warmth he spread throughout his body, Yusei allowed himself another yawn before his eyelids quickly grew heavier and he rejoined Jaden in their dreams.

_end_

Hmm...oh, is it done? Wow, it's done! XD

Haha, so here you are Iraina! Yet another yaoi fic as a birthday present for you, because I am too poor to afford actual presents XD I hope you enjoyed my shortest fic ever posted so far! :)

Okay, so I haven't watched either the GX or the 5Ds series', but I _have_ watched the Abridged GX and, like I said before, the Bonds Beyond Time movie, Abridged and dubbed versions. In saying this, I have no _real_ idea about Jaden or Yusei's personalities or any developments in their characters. I only know them as "the cute, hyperactive one that everyone wants to strangle in his sleep" and "the serious one with the voice that makes the fangirls swoon." XD In light of this, I hope people don't get too angry at the most likely OOCness of them both, probably Yusei more -shrug- I was going off their interactions in the BBT Abridged movie more so than the dub :D

Finally, I hope I didn't get _too_ rusty with my lemons while I've been away for more than a year :/ Thinking about two boys getting it on, which I frequently do, is different from writing about them getting it on XD I didn't choose the most popular fandom or ship to write for, but I love Starshipping and I got a bit irked that I couldn't find good fiction for them, with no offense meant to anyone, and since they are also my current OTP I figured this to be the best time to start writing again, especially now that my first semester of uni is FIIINNAALLLYY OOOVVEERR! :D

Er...but that doesn't mean expect more writing from me just yet XD I'm still very lazy and highly lacking in plot bunnies, which was part of the reason why I haven't written in so long in the first place XD But I _do_ hope to keep writing at least a bit more, as I have rediscovered the joy of writing with this short, sweet piece.

Okaaayyy! Now methinks it's time to watch anime! X3 Because I now have lots and lots of free time to do whatever I want instead of struggling with numerous assignments at four in the morning! 8D Oh the joys of the holidays! Byyyyeeee!


End file.
